


The Fallen

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting can be dangerous work. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "fall" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

"Dean, look at me! How many fingers?" The voice is worried, and someone is waving a blur in front of his eyes.

"Four?" he guesses. If he gets it right, the voice will let him go back to sleep on the nice, comfortable cement floor in the pleasantly dark cellar.

"I'm getting you to a hospital,” the voice says, hands tugging at him insistently. Damn. He guessed wrong.

He starts to comply, but he needs to know something first. "Did we get it?" It's important. The Hunt comes first.

"Yeah, Dean, we did. That rotten stairstep won’t ever break again."


End file.
